History of DMC
History of DMC is a special cutscene in Devil May Cry 5. About History of DMC is an option within the main menu of the game and it can also be selected in the Gallery menu. It tells the story of the Devil May Cry series up to Devil May Cry 5, it is aimed at new players or those who simply need a recap. At PAX West 2018, it was mentioed that Devil May Cry 5 was going to have a "thing" that would help players catch up to the story of the series, alluding to this video.Devil May Cry 5 - PAX West 2018 Panel Prior to the game's release, both the Devil May Cry and CapcomChannel YouTube channels released a version of this cutscene in their respective channels, the English version is voiced by Patrick Seitz, who also voiced one of the heads of King Cerberus and Soldier in the game, the Japanese version has no voice-over, and instead relies on subtitles. However, the in-game cutscene is different than the YouTube versions, while the text/subtitles are the same, the video itself differs greatly, with the English version also not having any voice-over. In the Devil May Cry 5 Original Soundtrack, one of the tracks is related to this cutscene, this track is different from the one used in the YouTube version, which at the end has a "beta" version of the Devil Trigger song.Casey Edwards on Twitter: "These are lyrics that only exist in a few demos and were removed for a few reasons. They don't sing well, nor do they really reflect on my final vision for the song or DMC5. No idea why Capcom is playing demo versions of Devil Trigger, but oh well. -shrug-… https://t.co/h7hJWTFgp4" Transcript English= Long ago... ...a single demon challenged the emperor of the underworld for the sake of mankind. The demon would prove victorious, and seal off the underworld. That demon was the Dark Knight Sparda. Sparda's legend spread, and the Legendary Dark Knight was revered by mankind. But as the years slipped by, the memory of his deeds and the existence of demons faded from memory. After 2000 years, the seal on the underworld began to weaken. The Demon Emperor Mundus sent his minions after Sparda's wife and twin sons in an act of revenge. Sparda's human wife, Eva, stood no chance against the demons and lost her life. One of Sparda's sons, Vergil, went missing. The only survivor was Dante, Vergil's twin brother. Decades later... Dante was reunited with his lost brother, Vergil. Vergil survived the years with the help of his father's sword, Yamato, and longed to obtain even greater strength by unlocking the power of Sparda. Arkham, a man bent on obtaining demonic power, knew that unlocking Sparda's power would weaken the seal on the underworld. To this end, Arkham manipulated Vergil from the shadows to fulfill his deluded ambitions. Conflicted over his feelings for his lost brother, Dante set out to stop Vergil and Arkham. Along the way, Dante met a demon hunter named Lady. Her lust for revenge against Arkham, the man who killed her mother, served to steel Dante's resolve. After learning that Arkham was the real threat all along, Dante and Vergil teamed up to fight the mad scholar. However, this comradery did not last long, as the two could not overcome their differences. The battle between brothers was fierce, but Vergil met his match. In the end, he refused Dante's help as he fell alone into the underworld. Soon after, Dante opened his shop for business: Devil May Cry. Fronting as a local handyman, he used his business to hunt down demons and collect information on Mundus. Some time later... A mysterious and beautiful woman appeared at Dante's door. The woman's name was Trish and she bore a striking resemblance to Dante's deceased mother. She led Dante to Mallet Island, where Mundus had been sealed away. There Dante faced a gauntlet of Mundus' minions, all of whom fell to the Devil Hunter's inordinate strength. One such adversary was revealed to be Vergil, warped into the demon known only as Nelo Angelo. In the face of Mundus' cruelty, Dante's anger erupted like never before. The true power Dante inherited from his father Sparda was unleashed, which he used to seal Mundus away once again. Dante then returned to hunting demons with Trish and Lady at his side. Many demons continued to invade the human world... ...but not even demonic rulers rivaling the power of Mundus could match Dante’s strength. All was at peace in the human world... ...but not for long. A Sparda-worshiping cult known as the Order of the Sword aimed to take control of the human world through demonic forces. Thus Dante traveled to their base in Fortuna to assassinate the Order leader Sanctus. Incensed by this affront, the Order dispatched young Holy Knight Nero to kill Dante. Nero learned of the Order's true goals during his pursuit of Dante, and was killed for it by the scientist Agnus. Unbeknownst to all, Vergil's sword Yamato had been in the Order's possession. The blade resonated with Nero, reviving him with new demonic powers. This was proof enough that the blood of Sparda coursed through Nero's veins as well. Having learned of the Order's sinister plans, Nero confronted fellow Holy Knight and mentor Credo about his involvement. But alas, his former mentor had been working towards the Order's goals all along. On top of everything, Sanctus was revived with the aid of nefarious powers. Nero's beloved Kyrie was then taken hostage... ...and the lovers were absorbed into the core of the Order's ultimate weapon: the Savior. Enraged over his sister Kyrie's treatment, Credo tried to save Nero, only to be dealt a fatal blow at the hands of Sanctus. Just when all seemed lost, the legendary Dante arrived to battle the Savior and rescue Nero. Nero was then able to defeat Sanctus, and put an end to the Order's evil machinations. Dante sensed in Nero the same connection to Sparda's power, and so entrusted Yamato to the youth before leaving Fortuna. The two parted ways, and continued their fight against demons in defense of the human world. The two descendants of Sparda kept the world safe and at peace for many years. But nothing lasts forever... ...and a crisis looms on the horizon the likes of which their world has never seen. |-| Japanese= 今より遥か古の時代…… １人の悪魔が人間のために 魔界の帝王を破り、魔界を封印した 悪魔の名は、魔剣士スパーダ 救世主スパーダの伝説は 感謝と共に人々に語り継がれたが…… いつしか、その感謝も薄れ スパーダの伝説は、悪魔の存在ごと 記憶の果てへと葬られた…… 魔界封印より２０００年後…… 封印の弱まりつつあった魔界の帝王ムンドゥスは スパーダへの復讐のため、部下の悪魔にスパーダの妻と双子の息子を襲撃させた 人間であったスパーダの妻エヴァは 為す術もなく命を落とし 双子の兄バージルも行方不明となってしまう ただ１人生き残ったのは 双子の弟ダンテだけであった その惨劇から十数年後…… ダンテは死んだはずのバージルと再会する 父スパーダから受け継いだ魔剣、閻魔刀(ヤマト)の力で たった１人生き抜いてきたバージルは さらに強大な力を得るべく、スパーダが封じた力をも、己の物にしようとしていた スパーダの封印を解けば 魔界の封印の一部が解き放たれてしまう…… それはバージルの参謀として暗躍する男 アーカムの企てであった 自分の為すべき事に迷いを抱きつつも ダンテは、２人の凶行を防ぐべく行動を開始する バージルの元へ向かう道中ダンテは 母の仇としてアーカムを追う少女、レディと出会い 彼女の強い意志を受けて、自分の進むべき道を見出していった 諸悪の根源であったアーカムを倒すべく ダンテとバージルは共に闘う事もあったが…… ２人が父から受け継いだ魂は大きく異なり 雌雄を決する運命からは逃れられなかった 激闘の果て、ダンテに敗れたバージルは ダンテの救いの手を拒み 魔界の狭間へと落ちていく その後ダンテは、Devil May Cry という事務所を開設 便利屋として働く裏で悪魔を狩り 母の仇ムンドゥスの情報を集め始めた そこから、さらに時が経ち…… ダンテの下に謎の美女が現れる ダンテの母エヴァによく似た女は 自らをトリッシュと名乗り ダンテをムンドゥスが封じられた地 マレット島へと導くのだった 迫りくるムンドゥスの部下達を 次々と撃退していくダンテ だがそのうちの１人 ネロアンジェロと呼ばれる悪魔は バージルの変わり果てた姿だった ムンドゥスの非情さに 未だかつてない程の怒りを抱くダンテ ダンテは父スパーダより受け継いだ 真の力を解放し、ムンドゥスを再び封じ込めた その後も、ダンテはトリッシュやレディと共に 人間に仇なす悪魔を狩り続ける 多くの悪魔が欲望のために 人間界に害をなそうとしていたが…… ムンドゥスと同等の力を持つ魔界の覇王すら もはやダンテの相手ではなかった 人間界の平穏は、このまま 永劫に守られ続けるかのように 思えたが…… そこに、ひとつの事件が起こる スパーダを神と崇める 魔剣教団 が 悪魔の力を利用して 世界を支配しようとしているというのだ ダンテは魔剣教団の本拠フォルトゥナに赴くと 教皇サンクトゥスを暗殺し、逃走…… それに対し、魔剣教団は 若き騎士ネロにダンテ追討の命を与える 何も知らなかったネロはダンテを追う過程で 教団の秘密に触れてしまい 幹部の１人アグナスによって殺害されるが…… ネロは教団が研究していた 閻魔刀(ヤマト)と呼応し 悪魔の力と共に蘇った それは即ち、ネロもまた スパーダの血族である事を 意味していた 教団の企みに気付いたネロは 兄のように慕っていた上官クレドに その事を問い詰める だが、クレドもまた全てを知った上で 教団に協力する立場だった しかも暗殺されたはずの教皇は 悪魔の力によって蘇っていたのである その後、ネロはクレドの妹で 恋人でもあるキリエを人質に取られ…… 魔剣教団が開発していた 神 と呼ばれる兵器のコアとして 取り込まれてしまう キリエを利用された事に怒り ネロを救おうとしたクレドもまた 教皇の手にかかり命を落とした だが起動した 神 の前に 伝説の男 ダンテが立ちはだかる ダンテによって救出されたネロは 悪魔となった教皇を打ち倒し 教団の企みを阻止する事に成功した ネロに自分と同じスパーダの力を感じたダンテは バージルの形見である 閻魔刀(ヤマト)をネロに託し フォルトゥナを後にする その後、ネロとダンテは、お互いに離れた場所で 悪魔を退治し、人々を守る生活を続けた スパーダの血を引く２人によって 長い間、世界の平穏は守られ続けたのである しかし、間もなく世界は…… 最大の危機に包み込まれる |-| Unofficial translation= Gallery Devil May Cry 5 Cutscenes - History of DMC|In-game version (English ver.) 【DMC5】HISTORY OF DMC|In-game version (Japanese ver.) The Story of Devil May Cry|YouTube version (English ver.) Devil May Cry 5 - 5分でわかる「デビル メイ クライ」ストーリー|YouTube version (Japanese ver.) Sources